


Being sick indeed sucks....

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p>
<p>A fever can make you weak, or even vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> And sorry for not updating for a while, graduating is a hard thing, and since I have no proofreader, I need to read it several times before posting.:d  
> Feel free to comment or anything, I would love to hear some feedback! :3
> 
> I remembered how sick I was back in January, for almost three weeks, so I know how being sick sucks indeed, first-handedly.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

Lin’s P.O.V

‘Why isn’t she here yet? Did I do something wrong? I have been waiting here for half an hour now.....Am I really unable to hold a steady loving relationship with someone after all? It’s-‘ I was so lost in these anxious thoughts, I didn’t even realize I had company that has been calling my name for a while now.

„Miss! Lin, are you listening?” a young child tugged my sleeve. ‘It’s her brother, has something happened?’  
„My sister wanted me to inform you about she won’t be able to come today...”

„You don’t have to be so formal with me, I’m not an officer now.” I told him, so it would be easier for the young lad. „What happened?” I asked with concern in my voice.

„She only caught a cold, but has a bad fever, so she is very tired.” I should have calmed down, but I only became more worried now.

„Oh....did you help her get some medicine or did she-?”

„I don’t know what to give her, she was in bed the whole day, so I guess no.”

„Are your parents at home?” he shook his head. „Do you have any medicine at home?” he nodded.

„Only a few, I don’t know if it’s good for her or not.”

„Then let me help, can I come?”

„Of course!” he looked excited; he probably didn’t like to see his sister being in such bad condition.

I followed him through the forest, while thinking about how terrible I felt when I was sick last time...I consider myself a strong woman, but a nasty fever can be much to the human system, even to mine..Not to mention how she is a petite, pale woman, who doesn’t work out....her body could be in much worse condition than how mine was....

Her little brother was visibly sleepy, his steps became more and more lazy, but he didn’t say a word; he sure cared for his sister a lot.

„We are here, miss Lin.” he opened the door of a small, old looking house. The neighbourhood wasn’t any different; some of the houses barely stood in place.   
Despite of these things, I still thought it had more of a „home” feeling to it than some so modern, fancy, neat home.

„Call me Lin” I smiled at him.

„Okay.” he led me into a small room, which contained a bed, a wooden desk and a chair. It wasn’t the cleanest, but it didn’t bother me. I spotted her in her bed. Her eyes were closed, she was sweating quite much, he skin became so pale there was almost no colour to it.

„Have you told her?” she asked, eyes still closed. Her breathing was ragged, but due to the fever, it was understandable.

„Yes, she-“ his sister interrupted as she proceed the word „yes”.

„Good....it’s so bad I don’t get to see her today, probably not any time soon, but it sure is for the better.-” she coughed. „Now I’m weak and...Seeing me in such vulnerable position would be most likely bad for her.” I didn’t know what to say about those things, so all I did was kneeling down next to her bed, and held her hand.

„Oh, my, your hand gets bigger and bigger in no time, brother!” she started laughing, ending up coughing roughly.

„There, there, don’t just die yet.” I said, patting her head. She merely opened her eyes, looking at me. Her eyes widened as she realised who I was, jolting upright on bed, only to fall back in pain. „Don’t get up, you are still weak for that.”

„Lin, what are you doing here?!” she asked, sounding shocked.

„It’s all right, your brother told me how sick you are, so I had to come.”

„But you have to work tomorrow!! And if you stay here you either don’t get to sleep enough, or can’t go to work!” she argued weakly.  
„The second.” 

„But-!” 

„No buts, I’m staying right here, so I can help.” I cut her short before starting an argue. „Do you have a telephone?” she shook her head.

„Okay...then it’ll be a surprise for mom.” she opened her mouth, probably wanted to tell me how I’ll go tomorrow and won’t skip. „If I don’t show up she knows I either have been kidnapped or it’s something important.”  
„Are sure?” was all she asked.

„Yes, a hundred percent.” I swept her hair out of her face. „So can you bring me the medicines, kid?” I turned to ask him.

„Sure, I’ll get it for you.” I nodded. He came back a few minutes later with a metal box. „Here is all we have got.”

„Okay, thanks.” I looked into it, finding the one I was looking for. „Could you get me a glass of water, please?” he nodded and went to the kitchen. „It’ll help you I promise.” I stroke her face.

As soon as he handed me the glass, I poured the powder into it. „It’s rather bitter.... ” I supported her back with one hand, holding the medicine in the other. I handed it to her, and as she drank it with one swift movement, I couldn’t help, but chuckle when she made a funny frowning face afterwards.

„Haha, funny.” she said flatly as she handed the glass back to me. „Thank you, Linny, it sure will help....But I feel tired, so I guess I’ll take a nap. You won’t go away, right?”

„Oh, no, I’m staying right here....Sleep well.” I kissed her forehead. She fell asleep within minutes. 

We both left the room, not wanting to wake her up. I took a seat in the kitchen, when suddenly her bother asked me something I never thought would happen.

„You are more than just a friend, right?” 

„What are you-“ I could feel my face heating up.

„You are her girlfriend, right? I mean like dad’s and mom’s relationship.” I had absolutely no idea what to say. I didn’t know if he already figured out or have been told about the fact that his sister was not straight.

„It’s ok, I know my sister won’t marry a man, and I can’t tell that to our parents....but I understand and accept it...If you love her, it’s all right.” he offered a shy smile.

„I do love her, and yes, we are more than just friends.” I smiled back at him.

„Okay, she always tells me about her relationships, if they are serious enough, by the way.”

I frowned. ‘Then why is that she hasn’t said a thing about it yet? She doesn’t think our relationship is serious?’

„Oh, and if they have been together at least for a year. She is not in a relationship with anyone for a longer time than a good five month if she doesn’t think it’s serious.”

I sighed with relief. ‘She really does think of me as a serious partner then....Maybe’

„But if you dare to break her heart, I’ll murder you in your sleep!!” he tried her best to look as threatening as he could, ending up being cute as hell.

„I won’t, I promise.” I smiled. „By the way, when will your parents come home?” 

„Probably tomorrow morning.”

„Okay, then I’ll stay the night, if it’s all right. I mean if her state turns for the worse, then I could help her immediately.”

„Okidoki, thank you....you really love her, right?” he smirked.

„Yes, but you should go, get some sleep, it’s not healthy for a young man to stay up for this long!”

„Okay, okay, good night!....Lin.” he held up his hands defensively. I laughed a little.

„Good night, sleep well.” he went to his room. I stayed there for a while, thinking about this and that. Eventually I got up and went to her room. I opened the door as quietly as I could. I heard muttering that soon became a quiet scream like sound. I went closer to see her sweating even more now, moving her hands a little, shifting her body uncomfortably. She most likely had a nightmare going on, looking at her terrified expression, a rather horrible one.

„Shh, it’s all right, it’s just a nightmare, love.” I knelt down next to her bed again, and started caressing her face to calm her. She woke with a loud gasp, making me fall back in surprise.

„Lin, are you here?!?” she looked around panicking.

„Yeah, down here.” I waved while smiling at her from the floor.

„Oh, thank the brightest spirits!! You are all right!” she fell back in relief. She closed her eyes, to calm herself.

„I’m right here, as I promised, I won’t leave.” I kissed the top of her head.

„Come here, sleep with me, you look tired.” she patted the bed right next to her.

„It’s all good, I can sleep in a chair.” I pulled the chair from the table, placing it next to the bed.

„But it’s uncomfortable, and-” she protested.

„And if your parents walk in tomorrow morning, seeing us sleeping together? You can imagine what will happen.”

„Well, you do have a point, but! But it won’t do any good to your back!”

„I regularly sleep like this at the station, so no problem.”

„Well, okay then, I guess...” as she held my hand she played with my fingers.

„Good night, Miss Bei Fong.”

„Good night, love.” we both laughed a little before falling asleep. She only took a few minutes to be fast asleep, but for me, it really wasn’t a very good position, but still; maybe my back will hurt tomorrow, I still don’t really care; she needs me now, so I’ll stay with her, and help as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to write some prompts to me, I'm kind of running out of them......:c

Lin’s P.O.V.

 

The next day I woke up to her parents entering the room. They stared at me, not knowing instantly who I was or what I was doing in their daughter’s room. 

„Good morning, Miss, Sir.” I greeted them formally, bowing a little.

„Good morning, and who might you be?” her mom asked me, maybe with a little suspicion in her voice, must be my imagination, though. 

„Umm, one of her friends.” I told them what they probably wanted to hear the most, doing what I never liked: lying.

„Are you a healer?” her dad asked, looking hopeful.

„No, why?” 

„She looks so much better than how we left her.”

„I only gave her medicine.” I glanced at my sleeping girlfriend; her skin became light pink again. „Her fever went down; maybe she will wake up within an hour, feeling brand new.”

„Thank you very much. And by the way, what’s your name?” her dad asked.

„No problem, I’m happy I could help. Lin Bei Fong.” they stared at me with wide eyes, in awe. 

„Lin Bei Fong? The chief’s daughter?” her mom exclaimed accidentally, her husband scolded her for being loud immediately. „Don’t wake her!” he said quietly. 

„Yes, that’s me.”

„I never knew she had such friends.” her father muttered. 

„Mmm, Lin, what is this shouting early in the morning.....” she asked sleepily. 

„It’s almost noon, so it isn’t that early at all. And we weren’t even shouting.”

„We?” I never understood why she wouldn’t open her eyes nor look around before speaking, but it was funny a bit.

„Your parents are here.”

„Oh, hey!” She slid down from her bed, and went to hug them. „Did you get what you went for?”

„Yes, luckily, one of the last few, actually.”

I was a little suspicious about this conversation, but I let it slide this time.

„Okay, then.” she started stripping; probably changing into her daytime clothes, ignoring the presence of the three of us. I could feel my face heat up, and to be honest, as much as I didn’t want to, I had to turn around.

„HEY!! Not in front of me!!” I sounded more frustrated than I intended to. She looked at me questioningly first, but it quickly turned into a sly smile.

„Oh, right, I forgot we aren’t both women, and have the same body parts....” she muttered.

„It’s not that....It’s....You know what, we’ll wait outside, I guess.” I was led into a guest room by her parents. We all sat down, started chatting.

„How have the two of you met? I’m just curious.” her dad asked politely.

„I was in a rather bad mood because of my family, and I happened to find her favourite clearing to have my breakdown at....She tried to calm me, and make me less....angry? Then we agreed on meeting each other every day, and now here we are.” I explained, not mentioning the ‘confessing and being together’ part.

„Oh, how nice of her! She really is a sweet girl.” her mother smiled proudly.

„I know, right?” I chuckled. We all turned our heads when we heard a door open. My girlfriend came to join us, -now fully dressed-, looking so sleepy I thought she was going to fall asleep any moment.

„Still sleepy?” I smirked.

„Oh, that must be it, detective Bei Fong!” 

„Haha.” I rolled my eyes.

„It’s not that I don’t want you here, but you need to go home as soon as possible, I have this feeling your mom will murder me if you don’t.”

„I took off the day, meaning I can stay as long as I’m welcomed.” I argued.

„I really don’t want to make the chief come here and arrest me, because I didn’t let you go to work.” I laughed lightly at the image in my head.

„You know she won’t do that.”

„I can only hope!” she received one of my infamous eye rolls yet again. Everyone laughed, it seemed she was all good now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despite me arriving home late, mom waited for me quietly; sitting in a chair in front of the entrance.

„Where were you?” her voice started off almost as a whisper. „I had to lie to everyone at the station when they asked about you! „Oh, she didn’t feel like coming to work today!” Do you know how bad I feel about that?!” the tone became louder and louder with each word.

 

„Hello to you too, mom. I was helping a sick girl get better.” I took off my coat, not really paying any attention to mom.  
„Oh, yeah, and that girl accidentally happens to be your dearest girlfriend?”

„Yes, but-“

„I never thought I would need to remind you how serious this job is, Lin! You can’t just „don’t come to work, because your little lover got a cold”! I even let go to those night dates, despite how early you have to get up the next day! You know I wasn’t very happy when you ended up with Tenzin, but there were no problems like this while you dated him!” My head was filled with rage now. I did what I was told a while ago (the „I can’t control my rage” topic came up on a date once); I counted to ten, trying to even my breathing. „Silence is all you can reply with? Pathetic....You won’t even become a captain like this! Becoming the chief will be impossible, if you don’t think about your acts.” that was it; the technique failed me, I snapped rudely.  
„Don’t ever say that mom! Her parents weren’t at home; her nine or ten, maybe eleven-year-old brother couldn’t take care of an adult that had a serious fever!”

„He could hav-“ she tried to interrupt me, but I didn’t let her.

„He could have done what? Nothing! Why did you stay with me when I was sick, when Suyin was young? Why didn’t she take care of me? Huh?” I may regret using this against her, or maybe the tone, but I didn’t care. „And by the way, I hadn’t even had a day off this year! So you have no right to tell me it’s wrong. I don’t even know why you are so upset over this.”

„Probably, if someone had told me yesterday, I could have calculated that way. One minus officer is a serious thing to deal with, even for only one day.” She seemingly calmed down; so did I.

„Well, I couldn’t leave.” 

„Have you ever heard of the great invention; you know, the one that’s called a telephone? One of those might have helped.” 

„You sometimes tend to forget about that we have the ‘Bei Fong Fortune’ doesn’t mean other people also do. I would say „you should have seen” how their house barely stood in place, I was actually surprised they had medicine at home!! You have no idea how terrible the condition is they live in!”

„Oh, these „see” puns...” she smirked. „Well, then, all right, you couldn’t really let her suffer, now could you?” I don’t know what made her agree on this, not that I’m complaining. 

„No, I couldn’t.” I smiled lightly.

„You really do love her, right? I mean skipping work is a big thing for you...”

„Yes, I do, very much, actually.” 

„Okay, now go to sleep, you look very tired.” she patted my head, like when I was younger. 

„Good night, badgermole.”

„Good night, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
